Miss you in Russia
by Gemenice
Summary: Just a little bet with my friend... Warning: OVERLY sweet. Slash, Tala/Kai


A/N: Hey.. another story... but I'm warning you… it's OVERLY sweet, I think. This story was a challenge from my friend – we made a bet, she said that I couldn't write a story that would be shorter than five pages and I took her up on it. Well, now it's done and… here it is. But… really… it's not that good… be warned, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade… IF I did… there would be NO Tyson in the story and there would be a real yaoi between the Blitzkriegs. ^^

Warnings: Shounen ai = boys love, OOCness… a REAL OOCness… I don't even recognize Tala anymore… T_T

Pairing: Tala x Kai

**~~~** Miss you in Russia **~~~**

Kai looked up and sighed. Normally he wasn't a big fan of stars, but today… today they seemed… really great. He almost regretted he never learned their names…

The boy sighed once again, lifting his arms above his head and stretching them before purring contently. It was really nice there… Calm and nice and… CALM. No G – revolution. Life was good, Kai noted as his eyes slipped close but his chest still gave out that calming sound.

And a teen standing nearby frowned. _Purring… like a CAT_. _Isn't he Phoenix? _A frown appeared on the handsome face of the boy before it quickly changed into one of smile. You know, that little affectionate smile when you just found something you want your heart to treasure forever, that kind of smile. And if someone was nearby, they would be surprise because seeing that smile on THAT cold face was pretty rare… No, not rare, it was fairly impossible. Who'd think that anyone from the Russian team could smile like that?

The smile disappeared suddenly as if the person smiling realized suddenly what they were doing and the boy looked around. When he didn't notice anyone who could witness his sin in a form of smile, his eyes gave out something like a silent thanks to heaven before they returned to the smaller boy, that was still lying on the ground…. That was still smiling …. And **purring**.

The boy rolled his eyes at the purring part and roamed his eyes over the beautiful face. No handsome, no. Beautiful. He knew that Kai would be pissed off if he heard his thoughts, but Kai was more than just handsome – every second men could be handsome and Kai was so much more than all those second men together – Kai was… beautiful. The spectator's eyes looked over the closed eyelids of the smaller boy, knowing fully well that those were hiding the most shining and beautiful eyes anyone could ever see. Red fiery and oh so strong. The blue eyes slowly moved to the painted cheeks…

Really even Kai's old team always wondered **why** he painted them. It sure wasn't some kind of make up women wore – even though it was funny to mock the younger about that, no… Sometimes when was Kai pissed with Blitzkriegs questions he would glare, glare some more and then spit something about warriors marking on them, but… it seemed stupid every time. Warrior markings – two blue triangles on each cheek? That would scare off only a little child… And now, in Kai's case not even that little child. People loved his triangles – told he looks sexier – and they loved his badass attitude even more. So really the only one who could be afraid of him was… Tyson – and YES, that boy is bellow child's category. So it wasn't to scare people off…

Cold eyes moved from one cheek to the other – where two exactly same triangles were situated. It was funny how Kai could paint those himself and they had exactly the same shape always, and that didn't mean 'triangels' shape right now. It was that those were always of the same size; they always began from the same spot and there wasn't even little bit of blue paint where it shouldn't be. That often made Blitzkriegs wonder if he was using maquette for that. They were drown so perfectly – it seemed that those 'warriors markings' really meant something important for Kai… and the person standing in the shade of the tree nodded. They had their suspicions actually. Probably because those 'markings' appeared on Kai's face after one memorable beating in Abbey and after those things suddenly appeared on younger's cheeks, the boy never cried again. And it was damn hard to make him smile after that as well. It seemed as if those triangles were some gate to Kai's emotions and Tala didn't want anything more than just to remove them .To remove the gate, the wall that was hiding away Kai's true self, Kai's feelings, Kai's fears… He wanted to get rid of it… He knew he was selfish, but well, who wasn't .He'll have to find a way to remove those triangles without Kai trying to kill him after… yeah.

Finally, the blue eyes touched the tiny little smile on other's pink lips. And he could swear that even though he was an emotionless bastard his heart made a little jump. And it was all because of a little smile. A smile that wasn't even a smile in the first place; it was just a little movement of quirk of his mouth upwards. But it was the nicest smile Tala ever saw. All those models and people in TV could go fuck off, because Kai's little smile was so much more worth than all theirs big and shiny smiles. Those were so shiny that Tala had to fight the urge to shield his eyes every time someone like that appeared on TV. Yeah, those were stupid ridiculous shiny smiles. Eeeeeek.

But Kai's… Kai's smile was different. It was… normal and AWSOME. Because Kai's smile… was a miracle.

Tala chuckled lightly when he remembered referring to his smile as a sin just a few moments ago. Actually… it would be a sin for any of the Blitzkrieg boys… Any of the Blitzkriegs, but… Kai. And it was true. While he, Bryan or Spencer smiled the first thought in everyone's head would be 'Apocalypse is coming' or 'Hell's frozen over' or something along that kind of lines, but… in Kai's case anyone'd have the feeling that they just entered the Heaven's garden. That being mean only metaphorically of course, Tala didn't believe in heaven. He believed in Big Hell and Hell – the first being the Abbey and the second the world they were so suddenly thrown into.

There were many people, reporters, that asked him if he was happy that they finally got out from that cursed place – and his answer after all his glaring was always yes. He was happy that they got out of Abbey… though he wasn't that happy about place they appeared in. Four antisocial bastards being thrown into world full of people, who were trying to actually _interacting_ with them? And they were forced to actually _talk_ and _socialize_ with the others. Yeah, that WAS hell for them. They just wanted their peace… and they had it in Russia. In Belgorod they had a little house where they were all living. In a place where Demolition Boys terror didn't hit that hard and where their neighbors (closest being about a mile ) weren't scared when they looked at them… and they didn't ask unnecessarily questions. Yeah, Tala liked his little peace in Belgorod, he missed only one thing. And he came to get it.

Walking over to the unsuspecting boy, Tala smirked.

"You're getting worse and worse."

The smile on the painted face disappeared, only to be exchanged by a smirk very alike the one the older boy wore.

"I don't think so, Tala." One red eye opened and looked over at the redhead. "I heard you went you came to stand behind that tree already." His smirk widened. "If I didn't I'd have to be deaf."

Tala glared playfully before rolling his eyes and plopping down next to Kai, watching as the boy closed his eye again and the wind played with the two-toned hair. Soon TALA would be able to play with that hair… hopefully.

Kai's eyes opened suddenly and he turned on his side to look at the silent boy.

"What is it? You've been staring at me for some time already."

Tala didn't say anything as he stared at the younger boy, his eyes, so alive…. And in next second he found himself leaning down and stopping just a breath away from other's lips. He was surprised that Kai didn't try to pull away, but… it's not as if they weren't "partners" before, at Abbey… even though back then their partnership was built only on their friendship and looks… and that surely wasn't what made Tala's heart beat faster now. He grinned, looking into those burning eyes that were so close to his own and licked his lips – licking Kai's own in the process.

"You're not going to run?" He asked his voice for once light and teasing – something he allowed only to Kai to hear.

And the other boy lifted his eyebrow, before letting a little smirk cross his face and laying on the ground more comfortably. "Not yet." His voice was playful as well and Tala groaned before leaning down and pressing his lips to Kai's, moving slowly and softly at first, before pressing harder, opening his mouth and nibbling at Kai's bottom lip, trying to coat the mouth under his to open… and he was rewarded when Kai didn't need much of the persuasion, his mouth opened quickly and Kai's tongue ran out to lick at Tala's lips, challenging Tala's own tongue to battle. And Tala didn't hesitate and let it…

The kiss suddenly turned from soft to hungry and demanding and when Tala finally pulled away, it left the two Russian boys panting and Tala's hand moved to run over Kai's chest lovingly…

"I miss you…." The owner of the said hand whispered and Kai looked at him, lifting his other eyebrow.

"I'm here."

Tala shook his head, his red hair falling from it's place in the process as his blue eyes ran over Kai's face, before they bore into Kai's.

"I miss you in Russia." He whispered and watched as Kai's eyes closed and the boy sighed.

"Tala… we talked about this before-"

That wasn't what the redhead wanted to hear and he frowned before leaning down, capturing Kai's lips once again to prevent him from saying anything else. Yeah… they talked about it and Kai explained that he wasn't going to leave Japan anytime soon… but that was some time before – it was when Kai returned to Russia, after that tournament and Tala's fight with Tyson, but… so many things changed from that time… For example, Kai was fighting with his old team again, and that… that just HAD to mean something, right? Right.

The redhead pulled away and his hand caressed Kai's cheek this time.

"I miss you… in Russia." He repeated and when Kai shook his head and opened his mouth, he leaned down once again, plunging his tongue into Kai's hot mouth. No… he won't let Kai reject him… not again. Why couldn't the boy see, that he was one of them? One of the Blitzkrieg Boys? That he HAD to be with them? That he and the other Blitzkriegs were a family and he and Tala were much more? SO much more?

Pulling away once again, Tala looked into Kai's eyes that were reflecting the light form the stars above them and he felt his mouth going dry. He knew he couldn't force this phoenix – HIS phoenix – but… he wanted him with there… at home. He bit his lip, before brushing Kai's hair from his face softly, whispering.

"I miss you…"

Kai stared at him, before sighing softly.

"In Russia." The bluenette said and Tala smiled – sinning again… but there was no one who could judge him about that, no one… just Kai… and for him Tala would sin every day, every minute, second of his life. For Kai.

Kai shook his head slowly before sighing once again and looking at Tala.

"I'm telling you now… I won't stay for long-"

And Tala's smile widened before his hand moved to Kai's hair, bringing him closer to Tala and the redhead kissed him hard… Kai said he'll come… it didn't matter for how long… he'll come, with Tala to Russia. And once there, Tala will make sure that Kai won't want to leave… ever again.

***

Well? What do you say? I personally… didn't like it XD And even though it IS shorter than five pages, I think I lost the bet… because it's HORRIBLY written^^;

Hmm.. what about you? Liked it? Not? Criticism is welcomed XD I'm still learning you know ^^

Thanks for reading ^^

Bye now!

Gemi


End file.
